When you are in a field or forest and have the need to capture natural contexts and it is not necessary to alter the location of the objects, and to wait the necessary time for the natural contexts to happen in order to capture them. Therefore, the number of objects taken should be reduced, be of light weight and small size for loading.
At all times the user is prepared to capture the images, which normally requires holding photographic or video cameras, binoculars for long periods of time, and would cause tiredness and instability in their arms. It is for this reason that this patent application of arm-rest is used as it is light, dismountable and adjustable to the height of the user as it is possible to rest his arms while on high alert to capture the scene at the necessary precise moment. This is possible without altering the context with large objects, such as those that are commercially available, which consists of chairs or benches in order to articulate the arm-rest.